NPCs
Luceti has a set of NPCs designed to keep the plot going, to provide the world's history, and to (on occasion) aid in character plots. *John: The Scientist. A scientist once affiliated with the Malnosso, he has now defected and works primarily alone. He is responsible for controlling the barrier and curing the Death Penalties, along with other little jobs here and there. He takes requests on occasion, but only at his own whim. John lives in the western tunnels, protected by a private barrier. He shares a history with both Jacob and ANI's creator, though the details of it are unknown. An extremely eccentric and rather cold-blooded character, he is a researcher through and through. *Jacob: The Traitor. A one-time captive like the rest of Luceti, Jacob landed himself a job with the Malnosso through a very strange series of events that he has yet to reveal. Now he acts sort of as John's go-for, occasionally appearing in the village and manning the bazaar. He's sarcastic and can be sort of a jerk, but is much more reasonable than John. Basically, if someone treats him with respect first, he'll return the gesture. While he can be paranoid and a bitter individual, Jacob also feels a lot of empathy and pity for the captives. Jacob was sacrificed by the unknown intruders during the August 2009 event. His whereabouts are currently unknown. *ANI: The Observer. ANI is the Automated Neutral Intelligence system created by a nameless individual who associates herself with neither the captives nor the Organization. While ANI has no preferences whatsoever, she usually provides the captives with whatever information her creator deems necessary for them to know. She's a step below an AI in that she really doesn't have any thoughts or feelings of her own, and usually won't respond unless the person with whom she's having a conversation asks a question. Her creator - called Rem by most people - wavers between a sympathetic person and a mere observor. *Bil: The Eccentric. Little blue old man. Really scatterbrained and eccentric. From Romania. John fanboy. Probably knows something about Shifting, but is so stuck on carrying the four that he can't hardly explain himself. Math is not his forte. *Tyr: Deceased. Previous proprietor of the weapons shop. He seems to be held in great esteem by Jacob and the Malnosso, and was described as a "hero-type". Died during John's experimentation. *Carol: Previous headmistress of the local school. She was taken by John for experimentation and has not been heard of since. Her status is currently unknown. *The Third Party: Including "the General", the Third Party is a group of humanoid warriors with huge angelic wings that grant them the gift of flight. They have incredible powers that, without extensive limitations brought about by the barrier, can easily wipe out the village, or so it's said. Even with limitations, they have a natural ability to Shift, which is easier and much more powerful than the artificial Shifting that takes place within Luceti; unfortunately it is also more damaging. Category:The Nitpicker's Guide